The Battle For Hogwarts
by Pepper Finn
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts after the war to complete her education and to build a network to help her further her career in the Ministry. Draco is back at Hogwarts and trying to win back acceptance and respect for his family. Both strong opponents, both know the other wants the same thing and neither will back down. Hogwarts is in for a battle even bigger than the one before!


I rested my head lightly on the window of the Hogwarts Express, watching the scenery drift by, feeling like, finally, a part of my life was returning to normal. The summer had been a long one filled with life changing moments. I reflected on them as they raced through my mind like the landscape before me.

_Me finding my parents_. That had been an interesting week. My parents had settled in a place called Hornsby, about 40 minutes outside of Sydney in Australia and had set up a nice dental practice. When I booked in for a check-up and had restored their memories, they were horrified at what I had been able to do, and scared but understaning about why I had done it. They wished to continue their new life in the safety of their new identities as they did not trust the magical world.

_Their telling me the truth._ They had finally revealed that I was adopted. My parents had tried for a long time without sucess to concieve and had finally decided to adopt a child of their own. Not much was known about my past or heritage besides that my mother was assumed to be young and their was a note left with me when I was dropped off on the front steps of the orphanage. _Ariadne Elizabeth Wilkes. _I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be my birthname or my mothers. In anycase it was a good excuse to spend some quality time in the library. This made me wonder if I was truly a muggle born or if I had magical blood in me by birth?

_A summer with the Weasleys_. I had returned to England. I could no longer pretend I was a true part of the muggle world and it would be too weird for me to live with Harry at Grimauld Place. So I spent teh summer with the Weasleys. I would be returning to school with Ginny. But not Ron. We had gotten closer after our kiss. We never spent more than a few hours apart and it was without a doubt teh best summer of my life because of it.

_My apperance. _Having always been a bookish girl more interested in knowledge than my looks or boys I hadn't ever really given my clothes much thought. But now I was constantly in the spotlight, "_The Brains of the Golden Trio", "Viktor Krums Old Flame", "Ron Weasleys Squeeze" _and other headlines. Having to give interviews was wearisome but it had brought me into contact with people who cared about my apperance, who could make me look my best and make me more than the world already knew me - brainy but boring. And I had to admit it felt good to feel pretty, to blossom from that awkward, nerdy girl into a beautiful young woman.

_My way with boys. _Ginny had been most insistant about teaching me how to flirt and get favourable male attention. "Not that I have anything against you and Ron, but if you are going to be famous you need to know how to make a room full of people love you and get them eating out of your hands with just your eyes and smiles. And the best way to do that is to practice the art of flirting."

Ginny had spent her time teaching me how to make alluring eye contact and smiles, what signals you could give out with your body (exposed hands and wrists good, crossed arms and legs bad to name just a few.) How to flatter, to tease, to stroke an ego or deflate one when necissary to win over a crowd. "It's not cheating if you don't like them but it is if you do something you'd only do with a boyfriend." She also added. (So stroking arms and winking were fine, holding hands and kissing definate no-nos.)

It had been awfully fun to practice on an unsuspecting Ron and he couldn't believe his luck with my new looks and new manner.

Tossing my now sleek, wavy and newly layered hair over my shoulder I pouted at my reflection in the glass, checking my lips were still a soft and shimmery pink and smiled back at myself. There was one final life changing moment around the corner. I carefully opened the letter again and took out the shiny head girl badge, pinning it to my chest. _Now to see who the head boy is. _I wondered if it would be someone who didn't mind me practicing my skills on, someone I could charm into seeing and doing things my way. I started mentally reeling off possible head boys when _he_ walked into the room. The last person I was expecting to see.

He stood prefectly framed by the doorway, the sun pouring in behind him giving him a almost unearthly glow. His alabaster smooth skin, high cheekbones, and mesmerising grey eyes held my mind captive for a few seconds. I could see his eyes drinking me in hungrily before he realised who I was. Draco Malfoy merely cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"My, my. Hermione Granger as head girl. I shouldn't be surprised I guess." He smirked as he said it. but there wasn't a trace of negaivity in his smooth voice which sent shivers down my spine in a good way.

_Now seems as good a time as any to practice what Ginny taught me. What better target than the one person who can't ever fall for me but has a reputation for charming all the girls at school? _ Looking him directly in the eyes I purred "Oh... I might surprise you yet." I smiled, looked down for half a second and looked back up into his eyes.

"Really?" He drawled in way that indicated faux disbelief and a challenge.

"Really." I answered, never glancing away from his face for a second. I could feel a definate tension and spark in the air before both of our attentions and eyes were drawn to the opening of the carriage door.

In strode Professor McGonangall. She seemed thouroughly surprised that we were both in the carriage and seemed to be getting on just fine. Snapping out of her momentary confusion she addressed us both.

"Now, as the new heads of our school I expect you two to get along and promote house unity as well as deal with the special circumstances I am about to unfold."

"Are you saying you want to see a union between me and Hermione?" Draco asked with a fake innocent tone and a straight face.

I could tell he wanted me to blush, to win one over me but I would turn the tables on him. He glanced at me after saying it for just half a second, but it was enough for me to wink and completely discompose him. It was _him_ who was blushing, not me.

The subtext was not lost on Professor McGonagall. "I want to see you two getting along within your _offical_ capacity and encouraging members of other houses to get along. There is also the matter of Celeste."

"Who is Celeste?" I enquired

"Celeste is a student from Beauxbatons who's family has recently passed away. Hidden amongst her fathers papers was evidence to suggest he had fathered a child while here in the UK and Celeste is hoping to find her brother or sister."

"Ok, and _how_ does that affect us?" Draco asked

"Well _normally_ Head boy and head girl have the option of either living in the seperate heads rooms in their dormitaries or the gender specific Heads Dorms off the Prefects Common room. However Celeste will be needing to stay in one of those dorms by herself and in the spirit of promoting inter-house unity ... you two will be sharing a room."

"Excuse me? I thought you just said I have to share a room with Draco Malfoy."

"I did, Miss Granger."

"But I thought the founders had set up safeguards preventing the boys and girls being together." I said, confused.

"They did in the normal dorms but even the founders were prone to... infatuation." McGonagall finished mysteriously.

"Whar's the matter, Granger? Afraid to share a room with me in case I bite?" Draco teased, biting his teeth together.

"Less your bite and more your breath." I retorted quickly.

"My breath is minty fresh. Why don't you come closer and find out?"

"Is that what they call the taste arrogance, pride and .."

"As much fun as it is to watch you two argue, all you have done is prove my point. We need to see _friendliness_ between the houses." Professor McGonagall interupted.

"Yeah Granger. Why don't you get friendly with me? It won't hurt... much." Draco grinned mischievously.

"_Mr Malfoy!_ I will have _none _of that sort of talk in my hearing or in public. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor. Sorry I just got carried away."

"I am well aware of your reputation of charming the withces of this school, but is _not _how I want to increase unity. I want events, I want school wide projects, I want it _clean_ and friendly." Professor McGonagal chastised Draco before turning to me.

"As for you, Miss Granger, it would do you well to get friendlier with the student body and improve their perception of you. And be sure Mr Malfoy stays in line and pulls his weight." And with that she left the carriage, leaving me and Malfoy alone.

"Well, now. Do you want to start working on that friendliness?" Draco asked nonchalontly.

"It depends. What was all _that_ about?" I pouted.

"Just a little bit of fun Granger. If I'm going to be stuck with you for a year why not make it amusing? I mean its not like it will be friendly. Besides, I'll be too busy winning back my influence and reputation."

"I don't think your mind could handle my friendliness." I teased, remembering I was _supposed_ to practice my people skills. "Besides you aren't the _only_ one who wants to win over the whole school. It should be easy, you're all talk and no action."

"Oh, I've got plenty of action, Granger. But I don't think Hogwarts is big enough to love us both." Draco spoke, running a hand through his soft blonde hair, and for just half a moment I was distracted.

"Does this mean war? Because all's fair in love and war." I cooed.

"The Battle for most popular at Hogwarts? Oh it is definately war." He answered.

"Then we agree. Lets set up some ground rule to make this more interesting." I suggested.

"Rules like what? "All's fair" as you said." He quoted.

"We can't cast any direct spells, charms, ,jinxes or curses at each other except if required in a class. It's just _too _easy and it will only get us on McGonagall's bad side. Agreed?" I reasoned.

"Agreed. It will be far more _fun_ this way." Draco responded. "Anything else?"

"And let's not involve the people we care about that aren't here. I should hate having to resort to owling your parents or you owling Ron. What happens at Hogwarts stays at Hogwarts. Agreed?" I questioned.

"Agreed. Is that all?" Draco asked.

"That's all. Unless there is anything you want to add."

"What about a prize? The most popular one at the end of the year gets something from the other person. Anything they want."

"Excuse me? How is that reasonable?"

"Think of it as a motivating factor. You have no idea what the other person is going to want from you amd you _know_ it is going to be bad after the year you've put them through. Agreed?"

"I'll only agree to that condidtion provided it is something the other person can _actually _give. So no request for one million galleons, the Elixer of life or anything like that." I rebutted, reapplying my lipstick. "Then I'll agree."

"How do you know I can't give you a million galleons if you ask?" Draco countered.

"Really? I'll have to keep that in mind." I responded.

"There is one other thing. If you break these terms then you should instantly forfit. Then the other person gets their reward." Draco demanded.

"Deal. So we both agree to these terms?" I declared.

"We do."

"Then let's make it official." With a wave of my wand I had parchment, quill and ink out from the purse in my hands and half a minute later the terms of the agreement were on the parchment. I signed my name at the bottom and Draco signed his.

"Now its official." Draco decreed.

"Not quite. Let's shake hands on it." I smiled as I tucked the agreement into my bag and fastend the strap to my right wrist.

"Shake hands?"

"It's a muggle thing." I explained.

"I know what shaking hands is. Fine." Draco shrugged, taking my outstretched hand.

As he was shaking it I pulled him into me and kissed him on the lips. I felt him stiffen just for a second before he let the spark we had take over. I kissed him passionately my free hand trailing down from his hair, his neck, his jaw and finally to his chest were I pushed him lightly and quickly broke off the kiss. Without so much as a backwards glance I left the carriage in search of Ginny.

Just before the door closed I heard Malfoy murmur "Dear Merlin! What have I gotten myself into?"

**Authors Note:**

Hello All!

I am undertaking a self set challenge to write a Draco / Hermione story riddled with cliches and make them work / seem reasonable / done in a new way. Please feel free to play "Spot the Cliche". Also if you have any ones I missed, feel free to:

*Include them in a review

*Post them on my "Meet the Author Page"

*PM it to me on my hpff forums account. (PepperFinn).

*Gloat to me after the story is finished and point out I missed one.

This story is set. I have written out chapter and character outlines. I have included all the cliches I could think of.

** Please do not be offended. I really enjoy Draco / Hermione romance. But I am in the mood to create something funny, light. playful and full of flirty/witty banter. Also I am willing to make fun of myself and I can take it if you make fun of me too.

Cliche count (for this chapter):

* Adopted Hermione

* Made-over Hermione

* Flirty / Non - Hermione Hermione

* Lack of hatered between Draco and Hermione

* Sexy Draco

* Ladies Man Draco

* Head boy / Head Girl

* Head Boy / Head Girl Dorms

* Sharing the same Dorm

* Foreign Exchange student

* Using each others first names

* Sudden and unexpected kiss

* Odd plotline to have them in sexually charged sistuations together

**Total: 13**

**** **ExistingPlot Points from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Viktor Krums attraction and media attention) and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows were used (Hermiones parents hiding in Australia and Hermione's enchanted purse). I claim no credit for these plot points or ideas, they belong to JK Rowling.


End file.
